


Covert Operations

by cauldronofdoom



Series: mob-verse [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: B&E, Banter, M/M, really - Freeform, semi-exhibitionism, they're a paintball team, would Tony lie to the police?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is their only hacker that doesn't have a curfew, so he gets to break into high-security businesses. Steve is not happy about it. Everyone else finds the two of them hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Operations

**Author's Note:**

> 2000+ words in, and my computer fritzed. So I'm not happy with the start, and it took a while to write because I *hate* completely re-doing things. Remember, save your work frequently!

“I don’t like this.” Steve was in full Captain mode, his arms crossed and glaring. Tony sighed and draped himself over the taller man, nuzzling into his neck.

“It’ll be okay. I have to do this. I’m the only hacker that we have that has a good shot at getting the information in the time frame. Clint’s coming with me, he won’t let anything happen to me.” Steve sighed and uncrossed his arms, choosing instead to wrap them around his lover. Anything he might have said, however, was cut of by a petulant whine.

“’Clint’s coming’? What am I, chopped liver?” Tony turned his head slightly to grin at the youngest full member, her silvery blonde hair catching his eye as it always did.

“Of course not, Felicity. But you’re going to be too busy lifting experimental military tech to watch my back while I hack Stane’s personal server. You don’t count as a bodyguard.” He replied cheerfully, not releasing his hold on the taller man. “And you’re not helping. Reminding our boss-man here that we’re going after two high security targets is only going to make him want to call the whole thing off. You know that.”

“We’ve already cashed in both the bribes and the blackmail. If we don’t do this now, we might never get around to it.” Clint broke in, giving the Captain a hard look. “This isn’t a safe life. We knew that coming into it. What it is, is a life where we can be damn sure we’re making a difference to, and will be remembered by, our fellows. We have the assurance of retribution. And that assurance is what makes this mission so crucial.”

Steve glared right back and squeezed Tony closer for a heartbeat. “I’d rather just put a bullet in his head and be done with it.” He grouched, and Tony laughed.

“As nice as that suggestion is, it still leaves him with a positive legacy and my birthright making weapons that I don’t want. Besides, Tash is in charge, and you’ll be right outside with Thor, in case we need muscle, and Bruce, in case we need any other help. We’ll be fine. I’m the only newbie on this assignment, and you’re sending me with the best.” He knew there was nothing he could actually say to make Steve okay with letting him break into SI, but there was no other choice.

“I love you.” Steve told him, instead of arguing. He’d only said it a handful of time in the last six weeks, and Tony cherished every single one. 

“I love you too, and I’ll be back. I’m not going anywhere. You know that.”

“You’re not planning on going anywhere.” Steve corrected, a shuddering sigh accompanying the words. There was nothing Tony could say to that, so he just hugged Steve tighter.

“If we don’t leave now, we might as well not have bothered.” Tash broke in, startling the two men apart. “Come on, we’ve checked and double checked our readiness. It’s time to move.”  
*  
Tony was really hoping he hadn’t overreached himself. When Clint had first approached him with the idea of this op, he’d jumped at the chance to actually contribute to the attack that seemed more and more as time went on like an elaborate and vicious version of flowers and chocolates. He’d wanted to help. He knew Steve didn’t want him in danger, but this was his life now. He couldn’t hide in a basement for the next seventy years or so. Eventually he was going to have to take his life back in hand.

He was just wishing he’d thought to leave it a little longer. Now that they were finally at the edge of the SI compound, he was no longer feeling as assured as he had been in bed that morning, when Steve had tried to talk him into not going again.

He really was the best choice, though. True, he didn’t have Peter’s acrobatic skills, but he was their best hacker, and his aunt hadn’t declared him too young to go on the mission. There was something undignified about a mobster that had to be back by midnight because he had class the next morning, too. 

Tony was of the opinion Peter had wanted to go mostly to impress Felicity, who was the one teaching the kid gymnastics. She’d dropped out of high school to avoid foster care when her father died at sixteen, and had been working for Steve for almost a year for protection, room, and board as well as her paycheck.

There were a lot worse things than the Howling Commandos to find teenaged girls living on the streets of the city. 

He didn’t even feel bad about admiring her as she free-climbed the wall around the compound. It was more for the inherent athletic skill the manoeuver showed than for how well it showed off her ass. She was dressed in skin-tight leather, and there was no way he wasn’t going to look. Steve had just laughed the first time he’d caught Tony staring at someone in the gym. Something about looking being very different than touching, and that he occasionally caught himself being transfixed by Tash in her yoga pants or by Thor walking around shirtless.

Besides, being impressed by Black Cat was preferable to overthinking what he was doing.

“Widow’s finished her patrol, and will be here in a moment.” Hawkeye broke in, startling Tony back to awareness. “Black Cat’s just securing the line. Then I’ll go up, leaving you with Widow. She’ll help you with your harness, then follow on the wall.”

Tony nodded, just as Widow appeared out of the darkness. “Please tell me he didn’t forget the plan already?” She asked, smirking. Tony stuck his tongue out at her as Hawkeye laughed and shimmied up the rope. 

“Cut the chatter.” Came the Captain’s command voice over the comm. Tony knew, due to monitoring a few ops here and there, that he was usually a little more relaxed about the silence protocols, knowing how his people loved to banter. It was just further proof that he was all knotted up over this.

Perversely, it made Tony feel better. He tied off the climbing rope on his harness with hands that didn’t shake, and Widow only did a cursory check before nodding, confirming that he’d gotten the knots right.

“Iron Man, are you secured?” Yes, he had picked his code name from his favourite song. Besides, he thought the tale of someone frantically trying to save something, only to turn and destroy it himself when no one would listen was poetic, considering how he’d come to be kicked out of SI’s upper management.

“Secure. When you’re ready, Hawkeye, Black Cat.” He replied, giving Widow his usual cheeky grin.

“On three.” Came Black Cat’s soft, young voice. “One, two, three.” The line immediately went taut, and Tony scrabbled at the wall. There was little he could do to help, but he wasn’t going to just sit there like a sack of potatoes and let a smart-mouth and a teenaged girl haul him around. There was a line between unqualified and just plain undignified, and he did want to impress Steve…

They made good time getting him up the wall. Widow started climbing about the time he was halfway up, and almost beat him to the top. While Hawkeye pulled him over the edge of the wall, Black Cat threw a second line out, managing to snag on the roof. Her and Widow, the lightest, were going in through the upper floors. Hawkeye and him were going in through the low road. That put both groups in the wrong areas, but the hope was that if any clues were left behind the crossed trails would help muddy them. If nothing else, Stane might be fooled into thinking two different groups had infiltrated his domain. 

Hawkeye climbed down the wall while Tony carefully rappelled down the wall, touching down just moments after the taller man. “Down.” He spoke into his headpiece. There was a soft click as Widow detached his rope, allowing it to retract onto the spool as it fell into his hands. It was his last-resort, allowing him to get out from any window in the compound if things went pear-shaped, where Cap and Thor could get to him.

Extraction protocol had him as first priority, followed by Black Cat, then Hawkeye, and lastly Widow. He knew it was practical consideration, but the list was in reverse order of survivability, and it rankled that he was considered more likely to need assistance than a girl born when he’d been in the sixth grade. 

A quick glance up showed that Black Cat was almost to the roof. Widow would follow in a moment, so as not to over-stress whatever the grapple had hooked into. All was going as planned, so he turned to Hawkeye.

His friend nodded towards the fire door at the back corner of the compound, and he followed as soundlessly as he could. They were both wearing rough black leather, nothing as sleek as the two girls. Another practical consideration, as they were more worried about not snagging on anything and being able to squirm into any space that could conceivably fit them, while both men were more concerned with not being as shiny and eye-catching. 

The door was held shut with a mag-lock, but Tony remembered the accident that had warped it. There were still reminders on his chest of that day. It wasn’t enough that the inspectors had noticed, but if you just pushed up instead of pulling…

The door popped open without a fuss, letting Tony slap a special plate over the magnet while the door was still close enough not to set off the sensors. Then he pulled it further open, grinning and slipping inside when the alarm didn’t turn on. He hoped they didn’t have to leave the plate there later, but it had been specially cleaned by Maria earlier to make sure there were no fingerprints on it. They were all wearing thin black gloves for the mission itself, of course. Every bit of evidence that might be tied to mobsters was usually hoarded by the police for far longer that it would seem useful, so it never paid to take any chances.

They quickly located a chair and the vent system. Tony remembered the procedure to take the lab out of respiratory lockdown, quickly performing it to allow them access to the rest of the compound. He’d recommended building a fully separated system when the company’d renovated shortly before he’d come into majority, but his safety concerns had been overruled by the one-time cost of putting in a separate boiler room for the labs. 

He’d never been so happy to have been ignored.

Hawkeye boosted him into the vents, then pulled himself up after. Tony had carefully picked the side closest to outside, so Hawkeye led the way towards the vertical shafts that would take them to the top offices. 

“In position.” He heard the other man announce as they reached their destination. “Beginning climb.”

Tony attached his line to the back of Hawkeye’s outfit, then settled in to wait. He’d created handheld electromagnets that could be turned on and off with a switch to help with the climb, allowing his friend to scale the shaft almost as quickly as Black Cat had done the outside wall.

“Ready on my mark, Iron Man.” Came Widow’s voice from the other end of the comm, and Tony quickly stood. “Mark.”

Then he was ascending, the other three all assisting with pulling his weight. He scrambled up the curve when he got near the end, helping them get him onto the flat. He secured himself with one of Hawkeye’s magnets, noting that the other man had done so himself. Then they lowered Widow carefully to the bottom, Black Cat quickly sliding down the rope once her partner signaled the all clear. Tony once again retracted his rope, being careful not to bang it on the sides. There were security guards in the building, but they were counting on Tony’s infamous camera program, Peter hacked into their feeds, and a few bribes to keep them safe. Still, it wouldn’t do to make too much noise. There was always the chance someone was working late or something, and they really didn’t want to be caught. Steve would never forgive them.

They carefully followed the duct to Stane’s office, dropping down only after checking to make sure it was still empty. There was no chair under this vent, and Tony found himself muttering invectives that implied the girls were something other than fully human. His comm carried a snort that sounded suspiciously like Tash to his ears, along with laughter he knew was Steve’s. He blushed, and Hawkeye rolled his eyes expressively.

Tony stuck his tongue out as he walked around to Stane’s computer He checked the tower quickly, giving a small cry of triumph as he noted the obvious (to a connoisseur) wear on one particular port. “Just as I thought.” He muttered to himself. “External hard drive. Give me just a second… Hah! I was right, just where good old Dad used to keep his whiskey flask.” 

He pulled a special device out of his pocket and connected it to the drive. It beeped twice, then the yellow light flickered on to signify it was copying the files. “It’s copying. Depending on what he has on here, it could be anywhere from ten minutes to a half hour. Widow, how are things on your end?” He started bypassing the password on the computer itself as he spoke, listening to the response with less than his full attention.

“There’s a keycard lock on sector 16. I’m having a little trouble with it, since I have to leave it looking like it hasn’t been tampered with. Black Cat’s hacking the lockboxes, but she seems to be doing fine.”

“Psh!” Came the younger woman’s voice. “Barely more than a wish and a prayer holding these ‘secure’ cases closed. I’m taking pictures of important looking documents. You want I should sabotage the little pieces in here, boss? Wouldn’t take much, just tug out a pin or screw here and there.”

“Do it, but try to make it look accidental.” Cap said, and Black Cat sighed expressively.

“You wanna tell me how to breathe, too, while you’re at it?”

“Hey, Iron Man! Did you know about the secret compartment in the sideboard? Man, this one hasn’t been opened it years by the look of it!” Hawkeye broke in, sounding excited and totally ignoring the argument brewing. 

“No. No, I didn’t. Can you open it without making it obvious you did?” Tony asked, moving in close to the sniper.

“Child’s play.” Hawkeye assured him, already moving to trip the hidden catches. “It’s really well made. Things made to be this well hidden are easy to hide again. It’s in their nature. Ah, here we are!” A small drawer opened, and Tony blinked what was revealed.

“What is it?” Came Cap’s voice from outside, turning ever so slightly shrill with tension. “What did you find?”

“Papers. Schematics.” Hawkeye supplied, pulling them out gingerly. Tony ghosted his fingers over the top sheet.

“They’re in Dad’s writing.” Tony elaborated, “And the schematic on top is something I drew at three in crayon. I had to steal a steak knife from the kitchen to get them sharp enough for the lines I wanted.” There was a funny note to his voice, but he couldn’t place it.

“Iron Man? Iron Man, are you okay?” Apparently Cap heard it too. That was definitely his ‘worried’ voice. “Tony?” 

“I’m fine, Cap. Just surprised.” Tony reassured him. Steve had to be really worried to break the code name rule, and Tony didn’t like doing that to him. “These are coming back with me. It looks like Stane never knew about them, and… They’re his. That means they’re mine now, and… I want them. They’re coming with me.”

“Here.” Hawkeye said, grabbing Tony’s zipper and tugging. Once he got the tab to Tony’s navel, he started tucking the papers in next to Tony’s skin.

Tony raised his eyebrow. “That’s rather forward, don’t you think? Shouldn’t I at least get dinner before you start trying to get me naked? Besides, I’m afraid I already have a boyfriend, and I don’t think he’s interested in sharing.” Hawkeye rolled his eyes as Cap’s warning growl came across the airwaves.

“Damn right I don’t share!”

“Relax, Captain. Here.” He tugged the zipper back up, leaning in so it came clearly through the comm. “Fidelity protected. No promises on any virtue, though. I’m thinking that left the building a long time ago.”

Tony laughed, the lump that had settled in his throat upon seeing that old picture disappearing. Hawkeye winked, obviously having planned that. Tony pulled his friend in for a one-armed bro hug for knowing both to tuck the papers where they were protected and on Tony, and what to say to make him laugh again. 

“You do all know we’re still on a mission, right?” Widow’s voice cut across, startling in its iciness. “Less chatter, more sabotage. We’re supposed to be keeping quiet and inconspicuous. Get your job done and get out. There’s too much at stake here for goofing off.”

Tony’s device beeped again, saving him from having to make any reply other than, “Recording done. We’re beginning clean up now.” He nodded at Hawkeye, who immediately slid the drawer back in and began making sure there wasn’t a trail of old dust to betray it. Tony went for the drive, detaching his invention and pocketing it. The drive went back into the desk, Hawkeye making sure it was positioned just as it was before they’d arrived. A final glance said the room was just like it had been when they entered, so they slipped silently out into the hallway.

Hawkeye quickly re-locked the door before they scurried to the semi-hidden fire escape with roof access just down the hall (the CEO was supposed to be the most important person, and so was positioned close to the emergency exit. Howard Stark had always been practical like that). It was easy enough to slip into the stairway, then up to the roof. Hawkeye pulled out a special grapple Tony had designed to release on a timer, secured it, and started down the side of the building. They were at the back, mostly hidden from any prying eyes. At his comrade’s soft command, Tony followed. He was happier than ever for his gloves, as he skidded down the rope carelessly. He knew he had a good two minutes to spare, but he really wanted off the roof before it came undone.

He was the best when it came to designing tech, but there’s a huge difference between knowing that intellectually and standing on top of a tall building and trusting your life to it. He’d never felt so pleased by his companion’s trust in him. He wouldn’t even have to be a plant. A moment’s carelessness would kill someone just as well.

Hawkeye was already on top of the wall when Tony got to the ground. He slunk over to where his friend was and carefully pulled a few larger loops from the spool still tied to his harness before tossing the end up to the shadowy figure gesturing for it. As soon as it was attached, Tony carefully dug his fingers into the wall and started climbing.

As much as he could, Hawkeye helped, but this particular climb really was more Tony than any of the previous ones. There were spaces where he could dig in his fingertips and the very tip of his boots, but he was still shaking by the time he got to the top. He basically rolled himself over, carefully grabbing onto his rope before flopping over to hang against the outside of the wall. 

“Iron Man?” Came Cap’s worried voice, and Tony smiled.

“I’m fine, Cap. I’m just going to be feeling that particular climb for a few days. I think the last time I climbed a wall it was five feet of chain link. I’m pretty sure I ripped my pants half off.” He could hear Widow snickering over the comm. Between her and Hawkeye, he was just hoping he wouldn’t end up with the nickname ‘Princess’ or something similar.

“Please tell me you mean then.” Bruce begged, a laugh in his voice.

“Please tell me you mean now.” Black Cat replied with a languid purr. 

“Better watch it, BC.” Hawkeye cut in. “Much more of that, and the good Captain might end up pissing on Iron Man’s leg or something. Just because you wouldn’t have to live with the smell…”

Tony snorted a laugh just as his feet touched the ground. “Not gonna happen.” He assured them. “Cap has much better ways of marking his territory. They’re called ‘hickies’, Hawkeye, and if you ever get a girlfriend, she might teach you about them.”

“Mission.” Black Widow reminded them, though even her voice trembled with laughter. 

“You are.” Tony replied, smugly. “I’m already ouEEEP!”

The comms were silent for a moment before Black Cat chimed in. “I’ll bite. Was that Cap?”

“Sure was.” Hawkeye confirmed, and Tony flipped him off with all the attention he could spare from being kissed senseless by a hot blonde in dark leathers. He figured it was vaguely in Hawkeye’s direction, and he was pretty sure that was his middle finger. It was close enough, anyway.

Widow sighed in her headpiece. “If our fearless leader manages to ruin his perfectly clean police record with a public indecency charge, I’m not going to post his bail.” She warned.

Hawkeye sniggered. “Let’s make Hill do it.”  
*  
Steve had been all but biting his nails the whole time Tony had been in the compound. He was right there, but he still couldn’t guarantee he was close enough to help if something went wrong. Heck, in their line of work, he might not be able to help standing right next to him. 

That thought hadn’t helped anything.

Mostly it had seemed to go as planned. Tony had even bantered, so he couldn’t even be too nervous. Not enough to freeze up, anyway. Then Barton had found that secret compartment, and Steve had barely restrained himself from heading in himself. Tony had sounded so… Lost. Bewildered. Child-like. Steve just wanted to gather him up and tell him that everything would be fine.

He could almost have kissed Barton when the man had started cracking jokes. He was jealous as hell, since it was his job to look after Tony, but he’d been grateful nonetheless. Then they’d headed out, and Steve could barely breathe for wanting it done with. He’d been so high-strung he hadn’t even thought of anything but dire possibilities when Tony’s slightly pained grunt had broke into his thoughts. Tony had tried to ease his concern with humour, but his comment had ended up with a slightly different result from intended.

Adrenaline had very predictable results, and people were discussing a half-naked and clearly marked Tony. There really was only one proper response his body could make to that. 

So he’d come right down to the wall and kissed Tony with all his pent-up worry and frustration. He only dimly registered the plan to make Hill post bail, being more concerned with touching every bit of Tony he could reach. 

Widow’s voice finally broke his fixation, but only because she called him specifically by name. “Yeah?”

“Black Cat and I aren’t quite done. You should take Iron Man back to base. He’s the most vulnerable out here. Besides, we can hear you, and it’s distracting.” Steve felt himself blushing lightly at that last bit. He knew better, but there was something about Tony that made him lose his head.

“Will do. Thunderer, Hulk, keep watch here. We’ll let you know when we’re safe.” He took Tony’s arm in his grip and pulled him away from the wall.

Tony grinned up at him, then lifted onto his toes to press a soft kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Those two have code names too? And why ‘Hulk’? That doesn’t seem like him.”

“First off, everyone has a code name. Second, it’s his favourite comic and we teased him about it back when he first showed up. Third, you’ve never seen him angry. Guy has quite a temper.” He’d slung an arm around Tony’s shoulders and was pulling him off, further into the shadows. 

They took back alleys for a good portion of the way, but there’s a point where that becomes more likely to grab attention than walking down the streets like a normal person. Especially when a pair of cops in a patrol car managed to glimpse them leaving one. Steve racked his brain for a quick, easy story for why they were wandering around dressed in dark leathers in the early hours of a Sunday morning. There were a few he knew he could pull off, but he didn’t know how to tell Tony without attracting attention.

Tony, however, apparently had his own ideas. “Play along.” He whispered as he grabbed Steve’s face, pulling him in for a heated kiss.

Steve pulled away, both reluctant and blushing, as the cops rolled closer. “Not here!” He hissed with fake embarrassment. “We’re in public!”

Tony just leered up at him and plastered himself to Steve’s front before turning a smirk on the faintly embarrassed cops. “Good morning, officers! Other than filling your cockblocking quota, is there anything we can help you with?”

The driver just looked amused while the passenger, the one they were talking to, spluttered for a moment. “Is there a particular reason you’re wandering around at 4 AM dressed like that? Those don’t look like normal, everyday clothes.”

“Of course not!” Tony replied imperiously, waving a hand. “Not every day is Mission Impossible Marathon day. We watched the full Ocean trilogy, too. It’s a rare weekend all the members of our old championship paintball team are in town. Happy really knows how to throw a party, I’ll tell you that.”

“Is that so?” Both cops were grinning now, Tony’s natural charisma winning them over as easily as breathing. “Why are you out so late, then? Why not just stay over?”

“Uh, that would be my fault.” Steve replied, ducking his head into Tony’s shoulder and raising one hand slightly in a very good facsimile of embarrassment. “We weren’t expecting that last trilogy, and I have to be at work in two hours.”

“On no sleep?”

“Psh!” Tony replied, turning to peck Steve on the cheek. “This party pooper slept through all of Ocean’s Twelve and half of Thirteen. We threw popcorn at him in deference to his job, since we figured it would be cruel to draw penises on his face.” Steve blushed harder and buried his face deeper into Tony’s shoulder. “Are you… Aww, you’re blushing again! That’s so cuuuute!” Tony’s hand ruffled his hair, and he pressed a quick kiss to Tony’s jaw.

The cops were obviously trying not to laugh now. Steve peered up at them quickly through his lashes, making sure they were actually buying Tony’s tale. They certainly looked like they were, all wariness gone from their body language. “Would you like a ride home?” The driver leaned over to ask, and Tony spun in Steve’s arms to give him puppy eyes.

“Can we, Ty? Please? Pleeeeease?”

“We’re not making the cops drive us home, Jason. They’re busy.”

“But just think of what the neighbours would say!”

“… You’re not helping your case, you know.”

“Please?”

“You said you didn’t mind walking. That’s why I didn’t call us a cab. And if the police bring us home, Mrs. Gunderson will never let us hear the end of it.” He turned to the car, the men inside obviously even more amused then they had been. “Thank you for the offer, sirs, but we’re fine. It’s only another ten minutes.” Tony was muttering about how there was a park, and he could easily make it a good hour, and Steve didn’t even have to fake the flush that visual brought to his face. “Honestly, we’re fine. I promise. You can go back to your patrol now, no need to linger on our accounts.”

“All right. You gentlemen have a good night, then.” They pretended not to hear Tony croon about the park out of respect for Steve’s obvious discomfort and drove off. Steve gave Tony a hard kiss, presumably to shut him up, just as the car turned a corner. They were laughing when they broke apart, and Hawkeye’s voice cut in over the comms, good humour evident in the tone.

“So we’re a paintball team, now? Can I call the purple paintballs?”

“I get red.” Widow’s voice added, obviously also amused.

“We’ll see.” Steve replied, trying to make his tone firm and no-nonsense. “If you behave yourselves while we viciously and with extreme prejudice attack the person and reputation of a leading Fortune 500 businessman, we can discuss paintball. Play your cards right, and I might even spring for ice cream too.”

“Ice cream?” Came Thunderer’s hopeful voice, and Steve sighed. 

“Hulk, you have a twenty, don’t you? Can you swing by the Walmart Supercenter on your way back and pick up some ice cream?”

“Chatter.” Widow reminded them with laughter in her voice. “You’re going to get Black Cat caught if you don’t quit it.”

“Ugh, fine.” Hulk replied, and air of finality in his tone. “I’ll have you know that that the regular cashiers have started asking me when the due date is and if I know the sex, though.”

Tony sniggered at that, then reached for his earpiece. “Cap and I’ll be turning our comms off. Call our cells if you need us.”

“Do you mean that literally? Because remember, your one call is Hill.” Hawkeye reminded them by way of a farewell. Tony grinned as he flicked his comm off and reached for Steve’s. 

“You know, we’re not supposed to remove those until we get back to the safehouse to debrief.” He informed the smaller man as he fiddled with Steve’s device, then shoved both into his pockets. 

“I’m sick of sharing you.” He replied simply, tucking himself into Steve’s arm as they headed down the street.  
*  
It wasn’t until he managed to get Steve to actually detour into the park he’d mentioned earlier that Tony realized just how accommodating Steve was to his whims. Granted, he never asked for that much, but Steve seemed to enjoy spoiling him. That thought made his imagination run wild with what he could ask for, but he quickly reined it in. The only thing he really missed from the last time he’d had access to the sort of funds he had now (they were a smaller mob, but catered the temptations and excesses of a much more lucrative and exclusive crowd than groups like Hydra. It made them a little harder to make first contact with, with their success rate and discretion was worth the effort to their clients) were his cars, but he still wasn’t comfortable enough outside to want to go for joyrides. 

He didn’t think he’d be as comfortable outside if he was with anyone but Steve, though, so he was going to make full use of his temporary contact with the larger world.

In this case, ‘make full use’ meant convincing Steve to make out with him outside in the deceptively mild air of a warm fall night. He didn’t think it would take much effort.

Actually, it took surprisingly little to drag Steve into the shadows under an old-fashioned wooden adventure playground. Being pushed up against one of the supports and kissed senseless wasn’t even his idea, but he was all for it. The insistent push of the taller man’s erection convinced him that Steve had been almost as taken by the idea of public sex as he was, and he immediately upgraded this idea to a position on his ‘best ever’ list. Notable companions were ‘joining the mob’, ‘hanging out with Rhodey’, and ‘Tash’s taser bracelets’. 

Steve pulled him up so his feet swung free, high enough to attack his neck. Tony dangled, pinned between the rough wood behind him and the hard body pressed to his chest, and laughed delightedly. He hooked his legs up around Steve’s hips and draped his hands down the man’s back, stroking lightly. Steve grinned wickedly and grabbed Tony’s ass, squeezing and kneading. 

Tony keened, his head falling back with a thunk that made him wince lightly and laughed again. There was a serious hickey forming just under his jaw from a very determined assault, and one big, warm hand had left his ass to reach between his legs and palm his straining erection. Steve stroked him through his pants while continuing to fondle his ass with the other hand. Between that and the knowledge he was being manhandled, marked, and all but fucked where anyone could conceivably see them, he was riding the edge of orgasm almost embarrassingly fast. When Steve moved his head to bite at a different patch of skin and growled, that was is for him.

He came back to himself with a sticky mess cooling in his pants, a mouthful of leather-covered shoulder, and the sound of very satisfied chuckles coming from the man still pinning him to the goddamn playground! He sighed with satisfaction and let his muscles turn to water, his legs dropping bonelessly off his lover’s hips. 

“Can you walk?” Steve asked him, words stirring the hair around his ear, and Tony shivered.

“Can’t you just fuck me here?” He asked plaintively, and Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I could, but then we’d have to be careful of your papers. If we go back home, we don’t have to worry about them blowing away and I can screw you into the mattress without a care.” Tony shivered at the promise in his voice.

“Guarantee that I won’t be able to even think about moving once we get there, and I might be convinced to make my legs work.” He replied cheekily, turning his head for a real kiss.

Steve thrust his tongue into Tony’s mouth, owning it with the unconscious authority of one who is very sure of their welcome, and Tony whimpered. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
